The present invention relates to brake disk constructions, for example of the type disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,222,962. Users of this known construction have more and more required easy removal of the brake disk from the disk brake arrangement for purposes of replacement of worn disks, but without having to completely remove the vehicle wheels to gain access to brake disks located behind the vehicle wheels, or without having to completely remove the hub units on which the brake ring units may be mounted.